I Want You
by YuriQuest
Summary: Mai Ganeko keeps having the same dream about Sanae Sawamura.


Mai sat up in bed with a start, her breaths quick and shallow. The same dream as the last few nights. Sanae running her hands down her body, Sanae harshly whispering things into her ear, Sanae roughly pulling off her clothes, Sanae commanding her to spread her legs...

_Sanae... _The black belt's face filled with color, turning rosy and burning with embarrassment. How could she think of things so _vile_? Dirty things that her Sanae would never approve of? If Sanae knew her mind had been constantly filled with erotic imagery, if she were to get found out, how could she ever be forgiven? This had been the fifth night in a row, the fifth night that she'd imagined this. And each time, it just seemed more vivid.

Cheeks flushing ever so slightly more, Mai slid her hand down her pajama pants. Feeling the outside of her panties, she knew before her fingers even made contact that it'd be damp. She hadn't dared to touch herself the past nights, except to check how aroused she had grown in her sleep. Each time she had fought the temptation to go further, to take a moment to pleasure herself. But her urge to give in grew stronger each night.

_No_, she thought, _Sanae wouldn't forgive me if she found out... _But Sanae wouldn't be able to find out, and she knew it. Shutting her eyes tight, she pressed her fingers against herself through the fabric of her panties. A shaky sigh escaped from between her lips. Maybe she'd been holding back too much. _Just once_, she thought, _I'll do it tonight... _Her thoughts were interrupted by a spark of pleasure making its way through her as her fingers brushed over her clit. She imagined them as Sanae's fingers, she imagined herself being touched by the girl she was so enamoured with.

At this thought, she let her hand glide under her thoroughly soaked underwear. Quiet groans came from her as she imagined Sanae as the one who was doing this, the one who was touching her cunt gently, with such attention to where she felt the best. Lying on her back completely, she thought of Sanae pushing her down, telling her to relax and let her do all the work. Her free hand moved its way up to her mouth to muffle her moans, which had been steadily increasing in volume.

"Please," Mai heard herself grunt, and the girl in her mind obliged. Her movements became automatic, her hands doing exactly what she imagined Sanae doing. She thought of Sanae grabbing her chest, and her hand covering her mouth changed its placement. Unabashedly, she let her bedroom be filled with calls of pleasure. "Sanae, more..."

Feeling her own fingers inserting themselves in her pussy, she gasped at the change in sensation. Her movements, no, _Sanae's_ movements grew to be less gentle and picked up in speed. Her thumb circled around her clit, stimulating the nerves and making her legs twitch as she felt pangs of pleasure through her whole body. Her index and middle fingers curled and thrusted wildly within herself, and she found her hips grinding against them.

"Fuck..." Mai was at the edge, and the girl in her brain smirked. _Are you gonna cum? _whispered Sanae. She could practically hear the pure lust in the voice. _That's fine. Cum for me. Show me you're mine, Mai..._ At this point she had practically forgotten the fact this wasn't real. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that she thought the girl of her dreams was getting her off. Her fingers ventured deeper, went faster, fucked her harder. _Show me what I do to your body._

Her soul seemed to shake to its core and she reached climax, her muscles locking up and her lips unable to close themselves to supress her scream of raw pleasure. It didn't occur to her the possibility that her family might hear, but at this point it barely mattered. As she gradually came down from her climax, she finally opened her eyes. Blankly she stared at the ceiling. Her dream Sanae was gone, and all that was left was the aftermath of what she had done to herself.

_I'm sorry Sanae_, she thought as the guilt yet again filled her. _I'm sorry for doing something so shameful._


End file.
